


Does my kilt offend you ?

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: David Tennant in a kilt, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble idea I got from seeing David Tennant in a kilt. </p>
<p>It's also got dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does my kilt offend you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who catches The Hobbit Reference.♥

"So where and when are we ?"   
My voice echoed slightly in the TARDIS control room as I waited impatiently for the Doctor. 

"Scotland, year is 5067 and the natives have discovered Draconians nesting in their mountains, even though they've been there for thousands of years already and never been found. Typical humans really."   
I sat up from where I had been lounging on the railing.  
"Dragons?"   
"The correct terminology is Drake or Draconian." He informed me haughtily from underneath the console where he was changing.   
I rolled my eyes.   
"You told me mermaids were called Homo Aquas and when I finally met one you know what she said she was? A mermaid."   
He groaned.  
"That mermaid also tried to sacrifice you to a glorified octopus."   
"The Kraken." I commented smugly, knowing it would annoy him.   
"Do you want to see Dragons or not ?" His voice floated up to me as I heard heavy boots hit the stairs , heralding his arrival.   
"Glorified octopus it is , let's- ... are... are you wearing..." 

The Doctor stood at the top of the stairs grinning at me , unaware of the effect his clothing had on me.   
My eyes raked over his lean form. 

He wore black boots, like warriors of old wore.   
A black, blue and white kilt was wrapped around his waist. A sash ran from one part of the waistband , over his shoulder and connected to the other side of the kilt.   
He wore a strange black scaled shirt that clung tightly to his upper body but left his arms bare.   
A leather strap looped over his shoulder and torso, and I could see the glint of a sword on his back.   
Even his hair was even wilder than usual, curling and spiking in messy waves.   
Heat spiked through my body.  
He looked irresistible. 

"I'm a Scottish knight! Or at least what a knight looks like in this time. What do you think?" He presented himself while striking a ridiculous pose.   
I tried to ignore the heat that seemed to pool under my skin as I let my eyes wander. "You sure you're not a damsel in distress with that skirt?"   
The Doctor pouted at me and crossed his arms, I had to consciously stop my mouth falling open as the muscles in his arms rippled at the action. 

"Excuse you, but this is a kilt of the Durin Clan, gifted to me after I dealt with their weeping angel problem and shared my stuffed pizza crust recipe."   
"Dare I ask what's under your kilt?" I remarked nonchalantly as I leaned against one of the coral columns and grinned at the Timelord. 

The smirk that graced his features sent shivers down my spine and I felt my legs quiver as he sauntered towards me. His expressive brown eyes burned with a familiar manic energy, that was focused completely on me...  
His lean body pressed closely against mine and his arms curled around my waist as he pushed me against the column.   
My skin tingled and my breath hitched, he was staring down at me with dark eyes. 

"If my kilt offends you I can take it off."   
My fingers were already working on removing the rest of his clothes and I felt his hands slip under my shirt.  
"The kilt is going to be the last thing to go, love."


End file.
